


Dancing Slow

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: A beautiful moment





	

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a style I normally write in but I felt it worked well for this little piece. I had it on my tumblr as a headcanon but I've decided it's more of a really short fanfic, so I'm posting it here. 
> 
> It's one of my favourite images of them so I had to write it.

Sid and Sullivan listen to music on the radio or put a record on in the evening. The curtains closed and tea or alcohol in their veins. They dance in the middle of the room. So close that they can only sway to the music. Sullivan rests his temple on Sid’s shoulder with his face against Sid’s neck. Sid presses his face to Sullivan’s hair and they just stay there until the song ends and maybe another one starts. They don’t need to say anything. For the length of the song they're safe and loved and free.


End file.
